Dark Change in Konoha
by jkgirl
Summary: Life in Konoha High was filled with friendship and romance; until a dark villain tore friends apart and destroy their lives from a threat. Will friends stay back together or remain separated? DISCONTINUE


Chapter 1: Konoha High

Konoha High School is a prestigious school which stands apart for all the students. Students must work very hard and excel their learning progress, for their teachers are very strict and want their exceptions from the students. The school dress code is highly mandatory for all the students; girls must wear standard black skirt and white shirt with knee-length socks, and boys wear white shirt and black pants. They all wear white shoes.

There was Uchiha Sasuke, one of the top student in the school, was the most cutest and popular guy which every girl is attracted to his looks. He has black eyes and chin length hair (spiky at back and side bangs). Truthfully, he is mostly a loner and self-centered person, but he has two friends he mostly hangs out with—Sai and Uzumaki Naruto. He is the nephew of the Police Chief Uchiha Madara, and he has an older brother, Itachi, who is studying in the USA. He personally lost his parents from a tragic car accident when he was five, and his uncle took him in and raised him since then. His main goal is to attend police academy and train becoming a detective like his father was; he is also skilled in martial arts. Without anyone notice, he has a small interest in Sakura because she is different from all of his fangirls—her personality and academics.

Naruto is Sasuke's childhood friend, and they have an inseparable bond. He has blue eyes and spiky blond hair), and he always wears a black headband with an orange swirl image and a black cloak over uniform. He is considered as a knucklehead and a pain in the neck; he complains to his teacher about test that he wasn't notified (he wasn't paying attention enough). He is an orphan but has his godfather and adoptive father, Jiraya, living with him; thus his mother died in childbirth then his father from car cash when he was five. He mostly wears a blue crystal quartz necklace in the memory of his father; his father was the head of the Uzumaki Company but now Jiraya is the head company. In addition, he does poorly in all classes so that he attends summer school to get his credits. He doesn't know that Hyuga Hinata has a deep crush on him; however, he originally had romantic feelings for Sakura. One time in middle school, he asked Sakura out on a date which she accepted as a friend; then he eventually confessed to her but got rejected. But, they agreed to stay friends since then. Whenever he has problems, he has his friends helping him.

Similar with Naruto, Sai is an orphan and lives in a home with his foster father, Danzo. He has pale skin, and black hair and eyes. He is a talented artist and won many art competitions. Furthermore, he had a foster brother named Shin who treated each other as brothers and stood together. However, he lost Shin from a rare disease two years ago; thus he became lost with his emotions and shy toward people. He mostly hangs out with Naruto, supporting him to understand others.

Hyuga Hinata is a quiet and shy student, but she is intelligent with excellent grades. She has dark blue hime hairstyle and white-lavender eye color. She has a deep crush on Naruto for his strong attitude of not giving up, and he holds strong friendship. Truthfully, her family is wealthy by her father running the Hyuga Company, and she is the heiress of the family business. She has an overprotective cousin, Neji, who despise Naruto. He always warns her about Naruto and calls him the son of a murderer. However, Hinata ignores him because she doesn't see Naruto that way at all.

Hyuga Neji is the cousin of Hinata and the nephew of the Hyuga Company headmaster. He has long brown hair and white-lavender eye color; also he is highly skilled in martial arts and respectful towards his teachers. He is dating Tenten and friends with Rock Lee. When he was six, his father died from a car accident and he was told that Minato was responsible. He holds a grudge on Naruto, and he hates when Naruto is close with Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino is a popular girl with strong positive attitude and has passion for fashion. She has baby blue eyes and long blond hair, tied in a high ponytail with a bang covering her right-side face. Her mother owns a flower shop, and her father works as an interrogator for the police. When she was young, she saved Sakura from bullying and helped her gain confidence; they became friends with Hinata together. She is also unknown that Sakura is jealous of her self-confidence. She is personally dating Sai and shows understanding to his emotions, so she teaches him with communication and to open up. Furthermore, her father is best friends with Sakura's father.

Last, Haruno Sakura is one of the prodigious female with many excellent grades; therefore, Naruto has liked her beauty and kind heart. She has bright pink waist-length hair and green eyes. She is the daughter of Haruno Kizashi who is the well-known, bravest police detective for solving many cold cases and arresting most wanted criminals. Her two best friends are Ino and Hinata since kindergarten, and they had always stayed by her side. When she was young, she was bullied by her classmates for her forehead; she has been called as _Forehead._ Until Ino came to her rescue and helped her gain confidence, and gave positivity about her forehead. She dreams about going to medical school for college in order to become a talented doctor and herbalist for medicine; as a result, her grandmother died from a terminal illness when she was five. She does community service and joins school math-science clubs for her resume; also she helped with many school activities to the teachers. Whenever she is exhausted, she would hang out under a cherry blossom in the school yard. She personally has a crush for Sasuke, but she keeps her distance to give him space. She often spoke with him whenever he has questions about class assignments.

The worst of all in the school is Karin. She has red hair, one side long and the other uneven, and red eyes wearing glasses. She is the school troublemaker because she bullies Sakura and her friends about their fashion taste and sends rumors; she has a huge crush on Sasuke but always fails to get his attention. She has a competitive attitude for fashion (similar with Ino), and she holds a grudge on Sakura for getting close toward Sasuke. Every time she sees Sakura and Sasuke talking, she gets angry then plans something to do to Sakura.

Sakura was reading her history textbook, preparing herself for next week's test. On her desk, there were her notes; she reads them and the book all at once. Later, she got tired and dropped her things on her desk, rubbing her head to calm her stress. Studying every day really gives her a headache, but she is eager to focus and pass her classes.

"Hey, look at Forehead," Karin's friend whispered. "She again looks dead from books." Karin giggled.

"Everyone listen up!" Their teacher, Kakashi, announced, "Just to make sure that everyone knows that we have our next week's test, so study over weekend." Kakashi has been their teacher for three straight years; he has white spiky hair and face mask. No one knows why he is hiding his face nor how his face looks.

"Hai!" all the students said. Naruto groaned and banged his forehead on his desk because he didn't know or noticed that they have a test next week. Thus, he doesn't have any notes or didn't study much.

_**After school-In the Girls Bathroom:**_

Ino was applying a shimmer-pink lip gloss which made her look beautiful. "You guys should try this on," she recommended them.

Hinata commented, "That color looks so pretty!"

"Are you trying to attract Sai, Ino?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Ino tensed and steamed red, chuckling nervously. Sakura and Hinata giggled for knowing Ino's crush on Sai. He was one of the cutest guy in the school, compared with Sasuke.

"Maybe he will ask you to make a painting of you," Hinata teased giggling. Ino grabbed Hinata by the neck and teases her back about her crush on Naruto which also embarrassed her. Sakura laughed humorously.

"Well, if it isn't the three losers of Loserville," they heard Karin. She has her two friends with her. "Trying to look pretty? Looks like you doing a horrible job." They glared deadly at her without insulting back. "What's wrong? Has a cat got your tongue?" She teased more, but they still stood there and don't say anything back.

Sakura and her friends scared their enemy by glaring and silence, for it is better to not say anything back to them. They stood there for another minute, and Karin was very impatient with their silence. Before she says something else, Sakura started "Let's just go." She walked to the door while her friends followed her.

"Don't ignore me!" Karin shouted and pushed Sakura hard right after she opened the door. Hinata and Ino gasped.

Sasuke noticed and caught her before hitting the floor. Karin shrieked for seeing that Sasuke is holding Sakura; Hinata and Ino got surprised.

Sakura stood and turned to see. "Thanks for saving me, Sasuke" Sakura said to him.

"Don't mention it," Sasuke shrugged as if it was nothing. He doesn't like receiving gratitude from anyone.

"Still," Sakura insisted. "See you around." She left and her friends followed her. Sasuke also left walking after looking at her for a second.

Karin was left there standing like an idiot with defeat. She growled with fury, "I will soon get that forehead." She decided to let it go for now and left with her friends following her.

_**To Naruto and Sasuke:**_

Naruto and Sasuke were on the ridge, chatting. "Teme, you know you can't be alone for all your life," Naruto said. "You should give someone a chance."

"Wait a minute! When you became a woman expert?" Sasuke asked. "Was it from your date with Sakura after she rejected you since middle school?"

Naruto blushed nervously and looked away, "I'm not a woman expert, I just valued feelings." Sasuke sweat dropped for thinking him as an idiot. Then, they heard a ring of a cell phone. Naruto looked at ID and answered, "Sai, what's up?"

Sasuke looked out thinking _Maybe Naruto's right. I will need to give someone a chance._ He admitted himself, but his only problem is that there is no one interests him. Suddenly, a cherry blossom petal caught his eyes _A cherry blossom? _And he touched it. _There aren't any trees around here._ He remembered the time he saw cherry blossoms one time before his parents died. It flew down, and there he saw Sakura on the zebra-crossing line.

He watched her standing there lovely with her long pink hair flying in the air. She slowly turned and saw the cherry blossom petal; she smiled and touched it, and it flew away. She kept the smile after the petal gone away, and continued walking. He stared at her entirely; until she disappeared into the crowd. _Could it be her?_ He started wondering if that cherry blossom petal may have been a sign. Sakura is the girl for him?

"Hey, teme! We have plans to the mall tomorrow!" Naruto scared him out of his thought.

"Damn you, dobe!" Sasuke smacked him hard on the head. "Don't do that while I'm thinking!"

"Ow!" Naruto held his head to ease the pain. "Easy, man! You coming?!"

"Of course, I am!" Sasuke told him, still glaring at him.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura arrived home, "I'm home!" She removed her school shoes and put on his pink slippers, and she hung her bag on a wall hanger.

"Sakura! Welcome home!" she heard her mother, Mebuki, replied and came to hug her. Her mother is a beautiful woman with short dark blond hair with side bangs and green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and white short pants, and red slippers. She loves her family so much and shows devotion to her husband.

"Welcome home, cherry blossom!" She heard her father laughed, "How was school today?" Her father was sitting in his chair, reading newspaper. He has a dark pink short hair, tied in a short ponytail, with side bangs and blue eyes, and angular moustache. He was wearing black pants and white long sleeved shirt (sleeves rolled), and dark blue slippers. Outside home, he is considered handsome to all women, but he ignores them and has his eyes on his wife. What Sakura loves from him, he is very protective for his family, and honorable to bring justice and peace in Japan.

"It was fine! I finished my homework early in class!" she told him.

"That's good, honey." Her mother said, "Tomorrow you may have some time to relax and clear your mind." She is considerate of her daughter's well-being, yet she does want her daughter to do well in school.

"Thanks, mom." Sakura smiled for loving her mother's worries about her. "How about you, daddy? You solved more cases or made some arrest today?"

"Not today! Maybe next time I will," He giggled humorously. "Oh Sakura, eat your dinner and meet me outside afterwards." She nodded after listening.


End file.
